Media content can now be received from any number of different sources and stored in a personal or digital video recorder (DVR) or the like for viewing at a later time (“time shifting”). Live or recorded media content can also be “placeshifted” to allow viewing at remote locations away from the viewer's primary television set. Due to the proliferation of portable consumer electronic devices with display and network communication capabilities, viewers have more opportunities to placeshift content. Often, users like to be apprised of available media content that is likely to be of interest to them, which alleviates the burden on a user to manually search and locate content. Accordingly, it is now desirable to provide a more satisfactory user experience by creating systems and methods for recommending (or suggesting) media content available for placeshifting that is increasingly likely to be relevant or otherwise of interest to users. Other desirable features and characteristics may also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.